New Beginnings
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: Punk has realized the mistakes he made listening to Paul Heyman. Now he is going to get everything back Including her.


"I know Paul Heyman is in the building, and I know Brock Lesnar is in the building, So come on out boys."

Punk was furious. He could have been the winner of the money in the bank ladder match last night. He had it within his grasp. But Paul took it away from him.

"You know what im looking at right now?" Paul Heyman says as he walks out onto the stage. "Im looking at an empty ring because in my world you dont exist. In 2005 wwe had no vision for you CM Punk was a figment of Paul Heyman's imagination. I took you in, I befriended you, I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you and then we reach the holy grail together, we were the reigning defending wwe champion for 434 days, we were the longest reigning wwe champion of the past 25 years, we came within an inch of breaking the undertaker's streak at wrestlemania, we CM Punk, We were the best in the world And here's what you seem to forget about, without me there is no we. Without Paul Heyman CM Punk your not the best in the world."

"See you can boo that all you want because everybody has been stopping me and asking me the same question. Why Paul Heyman? Why did you betray CM Punk? Here's the truth you failed us when you couldnt defeat the undertaker at wrestlemania and when you went home you 'found yourself' and CM Punk comes back to wwe and you think your better then me?" He chuckled. So I lied to you, I played you because now you can never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman. No history is going to write that Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk. You didnt want a business relationship with me. You wanted to keep it personal. So I made it as personal as I could possibly make it. Aww come on you know this to be true."

"Heres the truth, You have no family. Your estranged from your own mother and father, You have no wife, You have no children, All you have is them." He points around the audience. "All you have is the wwe universe, All you have their admiration, All you have is their respect, All you have is their affirmation. All you need in your life is the wwe championship. You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the wwe title away from you. Your going to find out as bad a reputation as I have in business Imma whole lot worse personally and heres the kicker to it all, 'Best friend', 'Brother', 'Business son',You made me swear on my children but it was my children who made me see this so clear. 'Daddy why doesnt Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?' 'Daddy isnt Brock going to hurt Punk?' 'Daddy can Punk beat Brock Lesnar?' and if you want to know why I betrayed you, why I cost you your opportunity to cash in money in the bank and go for the wwe title, Heres the harshest truth of all. I betrayed you because CM Punk you cant beat Brock Lesnar." He finished.

"Are you done? You want to talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I shouldve seen it coming but dammit Paul I trusted you and all I have to show for it now is these thirteen staples in my head. I lost the people I care about because of you. But another truth is that you know me better then anybody and you know when im lying and you know when im telling the truth and you know when I want something bad enough I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it. The truth is Paul im going to get you. This time I swear on your children that I am gonna get you and I will get everybody that conspired against me, every single one of your associates, everybody who profited from it, everybody who had knowledge of it, Anybody who enjoyed it. Your friends, Your clients, Your family, Anybody in between the time I get my hands on you and now that steps in between you and I and opens their eyes and believe me I will get my hands on and I will rip apart and I will hurt."

"You want the truth? The truth is you dont have a future because im gonna burn down everything around you until your the last man standing and im gonna keep you alive just long enough to look you in the eye and hurt you worst of all. So tell me you son of a bitch, Am I lying?"

Paul ran a hand over his head. "No your not lying and since you want to tell me I have a lack of a future let me spell your immediate future out for you." He got on his knees. "ITS CLOBBERIN TIME!"

Brock Lesnars music hit and down to the ring he came. Punk was ready for him but he was then attacked from behind by Heyman which knocked him down slightly enough for Lesnar to be able to pull him out of the ring. He put him over his shoulders to go for the F5 but got out of it and started hitting him. Brock then through him against the barricade but Punk got back up and started hitting him more but only for Lesnar to knee him a few times in the gut. Then Punk was once again back up and hitting him. But then Lesnar through him around onto the floor. He tried to fight back again but Lesnar was too strong and he through his body over the announce table. Lesnar turned around for a second but turned back to see Punk up and about to jump on him from the announce table. Brock caught him and hit him against the steel ringpost. He then picked him up and gave him an F5 on the announce table.

0000000000000000000000000

Aj watched from backstage the whole segment. She almost felt bad for what happened to Punk. This whole Paul Heyman betrayal storyline was real. It wasnt scripted. Not suprising though. Punk has also gone off script as well. She would know of course after all she was the victim of another one of his pipebombs. Didnt see it coming, Shocked afterwards, Crying for days...Definately a pipebomb and she isnt willing to forgive him either.

Her best friend and on screen rival Kaitlyn walked into the locker room. "Hey Aj." She looked and the tv screen and frowned. "So I see your watching the show."

She shook her head. "I almost feel bad for him. He basically asked for this you know."

"I think people deserve second chances." She shrugged. "I know he hurt you but he obviously has changed and he now knows that Paul is bad news. You should talk to him."

She just laughed at that. "Why should I talk to him? Not after what he did. I dont understand how my character can keep going through all this pain while in real life im hurt from one little 'pipebomb'? He knew things werent going to end well as soon as he spoke. Thats his fault not mine."

"Well you might not want to talk to him but word around backstage is he wants to talk to you. You know how he said he lost people he cared about because of Paul? He was mostly talking about you."

"Oh gee really!?" A fake smile comes to her face. "That makes me so happy and want to forgive him and go skipping off into the sunset together!" Sarcasm lingered in her tone.

Kaitlyn just shook her head. "Ok but do you really want to walk around back here every day and try not to run into him? You wouldnt have to worry about it anymore either."

"I dont care anymore if he was really sorry he would have apologized long ago. Its over with." She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Can you tell E I went to the hotel if he is looking for me?"

"Yea sure." Kaitlyn sighed. She wanted to talk Aj into talking to Punk. He talked her into coaxing her in the first place.

"See ya later Kait." She left the locker room and sighed. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

She walked past the trainers room and saw one of the doctors walk out. "Aj! Thank goodness somebody was around. Could you do me a favor? It would mean alot to me."

She hesitated but replied "What is it?"

"Is there anyway you could ride with Phil to the next city? We need someone to keep an eye on him and Kofi isnt going to be on the bus because he has the week off."

'Oh no' She thought "Uh gee I dont know I already.." She was cut off with Punk limping out of the trainers office. "Doc im telling you im fine." He then noticed Aj and smiled.

"You have bruised ribs and a messaed up knee not to mention the fact that you already have thirteen staples in your head. Your not fine. Now I have asked Aj here to ride with you to the next city because she was the first person I saw."

This was his chance. He really wanted to talk to her and by wanted he meant needed. "Well I guess your right doc." The doctors jaw dropped at the fact that he was agreeing for once. "I mean im limping, I have staples in my head, my ribs hurt I mean I guess I cant take care of myself." He shrugged trying to sound like he didnt have a plan.

Aj was in shock. He did not just do that to her! 'damn' She thought to herself.

"So Aj will you ride with him on the bus to the next city?" The doc asked that painful question.

She sighed. "I guess so."

The doctor put on a huge smile. "Great! Thank you so much Aj you are a lifesaver! Now Phil you better be careful you dont need to injure yourself anymore then you already have."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok I get it I have had this speech too many times in my life."

"Alright then if you guys are all set then you can take off." The doctor walked back in the trainers room.

How awkward was this going to be? She hasnt spoken to him in the last year other then on screen. She made sure of that anyway. She adjusted her divas title on her shoulder.

"Alright lets go then." Phil said. He started to walk.

Aj sighed and followed behind. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
